peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crybaby
Rabbidpony’s note: This is the first episode my Fanmade Peppa Pig series. One thing you should know is that I don’t own this song, it’s by Melanie Martinez. Also, this is my first creation on this wiki so please don’t judge me. Anyways, enjoy! (if you enjoy this, check out Dollhouse) warning: may not be suitable for kids 9 years old or younger, despite the fact I used the clean version. story: *Richard, Zuzu and Zaza are playing ball together when George walks over to them* Richard: Well, if it isn’t the ol’ crybaby? George: ... *A tear flows out of George’s eye* Zuzu: (Sarcastic) aw, poor little idiot. Zaza: you’re gonna cry about it to your mommy *George starts crying* Richard, Zuzu and Zaza: *laughing* crybaby, crybaby, crybaby! *George runs away, then it cuts to a scene when Peppa and Suzy are coloring when George runs over crying* Peppa: what’s wrong, George? George: Richard, Zuzu and Zaza won’t let me play with them because they think I’m a- *sniff sniff* crybaby! Peppa: it’s okay, George. I was bullied like that when I was your age, too. *the next day* *music starts* Peppa You seem to replace your brain with your heart You take things so hard and then you fall apart You try to explain, but, before you can start, those crybaby tears come out of the dark! Someone’s turning the handle To the faucet in your eyes You pour it out where everyone can see... Your heart’s too big for your body It’s where your feelings hide You’re pouring out where everyone can see! They call you, “crybaby, crybaby” but you don’t even care! ”crybaby, crybaby“ so you laugh through your tears! ”crybaby, crybaby” ’cause you don’t even care! Tears fall to the ground, we’ll just let them drown (you just let them drown) (crybaby, crybaby) George i’m all on my own, and I lost all my friends I told myself that it’s not me, it’s them I’m one of a kind and no one understands but those crybaby tears keep coming back again! Someone’s turning the handle to the faucet in my eyes they’re pouring out where everyone can see my heart’s too big for my body it’s Where my feelings hide i’m pouring out where everyone can see! they call me, “crybaby, crybaby” but i don’t even care ”crybaby, crybaby” and I laugh through my tears ”crybaby, crybaby” ’Cause I don’t even care tears fall to the ground, we’ll just let them drown (crybaby, crybaby, we’ll just let them drown) Peppa (crybaby, crybaby, we’ll just let them drown) I look at you and I see myself! and please, don’t cry over everyone else! i have the same faucet in my eyes, so your tears are mine! They call me, “crybaby, crybaby” but i don’t even care! ”crybaby, crybaby” i laugh through my tears! ”crybaby, crybaby” ’cause I don’t even care! tears fall to the ground, we’ll just let them drown! (crybaby, crybaby, we’ll just let them drown) George (crybaby, crybaby, we’ll just let them drown) Peppa (they call you, “crybaby, crybaby” we’ll just let them drown) George (crybaby, crybaby, we’ll just let them drown!) *instermental, then Song ends* Peppa: don’t worry about what others think of you. There are many of us suffering over the same pain. That’s all you should know. George: okay. :) The End